


A Trip Down the Rabbit Hole

by PastelMess



Series: Fanfic Reading [1]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Blowjobs, Hotel Sex, M/M, Pool Sex, Rimming, fanfic reading, they are on tour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 03:47:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10152959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastelMess/pseuds/PastelMess
Summary: One, Josh has a secret: he's obsessed with reading Joshler fanfiction. And not the PG stuff either.Two, Josh is starting to become a little irritated with the fact that nothing is realistic anymore.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this whole thing is sort of like one big joke-- please don't take it seriously, I promise I'm not trying to like, make fun of any writers or anything. I just thought about all these interviews where they talk about reading fanfic and this happened.

If there was one thing all the most recent interviews Tyler and Josh participated in had in common, it would be fanfiction. For some reason, the interviewers loved bringing it up.

 

_“So question, are you guys aware that people write stories about you?”_

_Tyler lets out a loud laugh. He’s better at tackling this subject than Josh is, who usually just sits quietly and hides his blush. “Yeah, we are actually. Mark, he’s our buddy, he finds all these stories and reads them to us. Usually we’re just making out and stuff, which Josh and I find hilarious.”_

_“A lot of these tend to be quite sexual,” the interviewer grins, “Have you read any of those ones?”_

_“I can’t answer that,” Tyler laughs again, “but they’re completely realistic. All of ‘em.”_

_“More like fan-nonfiction,” Josh jokes, shooting Tyler a look. A smirk spreads across Tyler’s face._

_“Josh actually writes all of them.”_

_A snort. “Totally.”_

_“In all seriousness though,” Tyler crosses one leg over the other and sits up, “I can’t look down on that stuff. I know some of the stories are a little twisted and odd--” he pauses, recalling one Mark sent him in which he’s brutally tortured, “but it’s still art. I don’t disagree with the ability to create something out of thin air.”_

_The interviewer looks towards Josh for his closing remarks, who only shrugs and says, “What he said.”_

 

The two walked back to their green room after that, Josh with his hands shoved deep in his pockets. It was widely known throughout the fanbase that the idea of fanfiction made Josh uncomfortable. What was not widely known to the fanbase was that fact that Tyler and Josh were actually in a steady relationship and had been since 2011, and the both of them knew that if anyone were to find out, they were royally screwed.

What was also not widely known to anyone but himself was the fact that Josh _loved_ fanfiction. Reading about all the unrealistic crazy shit he and Tyler got into was one of his favourite things in the whole world, and it was his own personal secret. He even had his own Archive of Our Own account to give out kudos. He tried to stay away from commenting most of the time, resorting to lurking in the shadows.

Josh wasn’t sure what would happen if Tyler ever found out about his fanfic addiction. Tyler himself really only read the ones Mark sent, which were usually PG. If Tyler were to find out that Josh read pretty explicit _porn_ about the two of them... well, he didn’t want that to ever happen. What had started as pure curiosity spiraled into his downfall.

“Sorry all these interviewers have been asking about fanfic recently,” Tyler says, rubbing the back of his neck. He holds open the door to their dressing room for Josh. “I know it makes you uncomfortable.”

“No right, it’s fine.” Josh waves it off as he pulls off his hoodie and tosses it to the chair. They have about half an hour before they have to go on stage. “It’s only uncomfortable to me because like... they’re writing about us banging each other.”

“But Josh,” Tyler’s face scrunches up, “We _are_ banging each other.”

“But they don’t know that!”

Tyler laughs. “Yeah, they could never know that. We’d break the internet.”

“And lose half our fanbase. You know for sure mothers would burn all our CDs and ban their children from listening to our gay sin music.” He rips open a bag of Nacho Cheese Doritos and shoves a handful hurriedly into his mouth.

“I mean, we’ve been together for almost six years now. I think we’re doing a pretty good job of being discreet.”

“Tyler, we’re so gay,” Josh replies through his mouthful of chips. Tyler rolls his eyes as he pulls off his tee and reaches for his pressed white dress shirt.

“Exactly. People expect us to act this way. It’s the perfect coverup.”

Josh swallows, wipes his hands on his jeans and makes his way over to stop Tyler from buttoning up his shirt all the way. “Paint,” he reminds him.

Tyler grins. “Thanks for the reminder.” he remains still as Josh unbuttons the few he had done and slides it slowly off his shoulders. “Oh Josh, you’re killing me. Please, fuck me.”

“Okay unrealistic fanfic Tyler,” Josh mutters under his breath as he neatly hangs Tyler’s shirt back up and tosses him his bottle of black paint. “Shall we give them the unrealistic ‘Josh and Tyler make out for a little before the show, leaving paint all over Josh’s body?’”

“I didn’t know that was a thing,” Tyler says as he disappears into the bathroom, the sound of the cap popping open echoing throughout the room. “How did you know about that?”

“Mark,” blurts out Josh a little too quickly. Fortunately Tyler doesn’t seem to notice.

“We’ll have to try that some time.”

“You never touch me before a show,” Josh pouts as he reaches for his own dress shirt. He hears Tyler cackle from the bathroom.

“Because we know how risky that is. We save our love for after the show.” Tyler pokes his head out from the bathroom and cocks an eyebrow. Josh is frozen, running his eyes along Tyler’s toned body and the black paint that covers his arms. It never fails to turn him on.

“But you’re so hot,” Josh whines.

“I’m not messing up this paint,” he points a finger at Josh’s pout, “I hate putting this on. Hope those fanfic writers know that.”

“Just once before a show,” Josh mumbles jokingly under his breath as he tightens his tie and reaches for his red suit jacket.

“You want me to get on my hands and knees and suck your dick or something?” Tyler has a shit-eating grin across his face and Josh feels himself getting even harder.

“Oh, shut up.”

“You know another unrealistic fanfic thing? Cursing. Cause you never do it.” It was true. Josh tried to avoid cursing, and while Tyler remained family friendly for his band persona, when he was with friends, Tyler sometimes cursed like a sailor.

“How did you know about that?” Josh shoots back mockingly. Tyler’s grin widens as he makes his way to change his clothes.

“Mark.”

“I think he ships us more than we do ourselves.”

Tyler scoffs. “I think so too.” he reaches out a hand to grab Josh’s wrist, which leaves a faint trace of black in a light ring. It hasn’t dried all the way, and it causes a grin to rise to Josh’s lips. “There’s your troupe, lover boy.”

“Thanks baby,” Josh teases as he leans forward to kiss Tyler, gently nudging him towards the wall with his knee. Tyler’s hands hover awkwardly out to the side as to not touch anything else. Josh grinds up against him, his shorts against Tyler’s joggers, and he feels so _alive._ Maybe his nightly fanfic readings could be put to use.

Josh pauses, his lips pressed against the corner of Tyler’s mouth. “I gotta feeling this tour is going to be much more exciting than usual.”

“That’s kinky Josh,” Tyler nudges the drummer off of him and reaches for his own suit jacket. “Also thanks, because now I’m going to be rocking a hard on for half this show.”

“I think it’s more exciting that way,” Josh quirks an eyebrow as he reaches for his eye makeup. “These fanfic troupes could be put to good use you know.”

“That’s _really_ kinky Josh,” Tyler repeats himself. “Nothing with knives or blood or-”

“Jesus, no.” Josh shakes his head. “I’ll put Mark in charge of finding some good ones.”

“What even is our life?”

“Something out of a dream.”

-

Later that night, after the show is over, the crowds are leaving, and Tyler has wiped all the confetti off his sweaty arms, he drags Josh back to the green room and locks the door before anyone can stop them.

“Bus call is in a hour,” Josh tells him as he tosses his hat onto the sofa and runs his hands through his hair. Tyler pushes him towards the bathroom.

“I don’t care. Let me jack you off in the shower.”

“Have I told you how much I love that you get right to the point?” Josh is stripping out of his clothes as quickly as possible. He has less on than Tyler, but the singer is already naked as the shower flickers on and he gestures to the stream invitingly.

“You have a couple of times, if I’m not mistaken.” he pulls Josh in by the hand and pushes him against the tiled wall, his eyes hooded as the warm water soaks their backs. “Good show?”

“Good show.”

“Great.” Josh jumps as Tyler’s hand wraps around his dick, and lets his eyelids flutter shut when he feels Tyler’s mouth slide around the head. There was no doubt about it: Tyler could give a damn good blowjob.

-

Tyler sleeps in the bunk above him on the bus tonight. Josh is secretly glad because it means he can read.

He pulls his phone out, turns the brightness down, and goes to his open tabs. He’s had to be sneaky about his reading interests, especially because Tyler had a habit of using Josh’s phone when he was too lazy to get up and look for his own.

Josh pauses for a second and strains his ears only to relax when he hears Tyler’s snores. Perfect. Into the tag he goes.

He’s not exactly sure how and why he developed such a love for good written smut. The AUs really weren’t all that exciting to him. Sure, he could have superpowers, or be a tattoo artist or a teacher or a circus performer, but that was fantasy. Reading what these insanely talented people were able to come up with and sometimes (rarely) get it down to a tee was mind blowing to him.

There’s a plethora of bunk sex in the tag today. Josh scoffs. Another unrealistic theme recurring throughout his dip into the rabbit hole. As _if_ there was enough room for him and Tyler to have sex in here.

He thinks about it for a second, as he sets his phone down on top of his chest. Tyler would literally have to be on top of him, pressed chest to chest, crotch to crotch...

His hand trails down to the waistband of his joggers. Josh sighs. No. Nope. No way is he about to jack off because of an ao3 summary he read.

Josh picks his phone back up and continues.

He finds some Blurry/Josh ones, which he reads only because he’s thirsty for some decent sex. Really, Josh knows those ones are unrealistic too, but he can’t deny that they’re a good read.

Eventually, after concluding there’s nothing good left in the tag that he hasn’t already read, Josh goes to his bookmarks to reread his favourites. There’s only a couple of them, one where Tyler fucks him in a bathroom after a music video shoot and another where they fuck in a hot tub. Completely unrealistic, but then again, nothing he reads really is quote, “realistic.” How could it be? Nobody knew about their relationship besides Josh and Tyler themselves, with the exception of their crew members and Mark.

What do people get wrong? How Tyler acts, how he acts, what they do.

Josh grunts. The amount of times he’s had to read his fanfic self fuck Tyler into a wall or do anything completely out of character stumps him greatly. Tyler likes his control and Josh is perfectly fine with handing him the reigns. He was super competitive and liked to have things done his way. It made sense with Tyler practically running the band and their image. Tyler liked his limelight, Josh didn’t, and that carried over to the bedroom. But nope, for some reason everyone liked to think otherwise. Tyler thought it was absolutely hilarious.

And don’t get him wrong. Sometimes Tyler would feel ready to submit and sometimes Josh was ready to give it a go, but the entire concept one fanbase shared was just so... unrealistic.

An idea pops into Josh’s head, one that is so wrong it’s right. He’s practically giddy just thinking about it.

He’s going to write his own fanfiction.

It’s absolutely perfect. Who knows more about Josh’s relationship with Tyler than Josh himself? No one, except maybe Tyler.

And if he’s basing it off of their own experiences, it’s going to be completely realistic. Josh is pretty sure this is the best idea he’s ever had ever.

The next morning, the bus pulls into the parking lot of the venue and as soon as they’re fully stopped Josh can hear the crew already starting to take equipment inside. They’re in Anaheim for the next two shows, and Josh knows tonight is hotel night. He runs his thumb over his phone, thinking about that fic he read about hot tub sex. Surely they could do something like that.

Josh pushes back the curtain of his bunk and rolls onto the floor where Tyler is already starting to climb down. He nudges Josh with his foot and grins.

“Hey there. Sleep well?”

“Uh-huh,” Josh nods. He knows that they’ve been together for six years now, and their relationship is far past the “honeymoon” phase, but _god,_ every time he looks at Tyler he falls in love all over again.

Even now, his voice hoarse with sleep, Josh wants to do dirty things to him.

He’s up so quickly Tyler doesn’t have time to react before Josh is pushing him into the narrow bus bathroom and locking the door.

“Josh,” Tyler rubs at his eyes with the heel of his hand, “what are you doing?”

“Taking matters into my own hands,” is Josh’s reply as he tugs down Tyler’s sweats and boxers down his thighs and drops to his knees. Tyler jerks the minute Josh’s hands are on his cock.

“Jesus Josh, it’s still morning--oh fuck.” his back thuds against the wall as a wave of pleasure rockets through his body. “I take it back. Keep going.”

“That’s what I thought. By the way, these are my sweatpants.”

“Mine now,” Tyler replies, letting his eyelids close as Josh continues stroking him. He shifts off, presses fingertips to the inside of his thighs, up closer to his balls, until...

“Fuck.”

Josh grins. He licks across the head of Tyler’s dick, ignoring his own growing hard at the sounds Tyler’s making, before he’s taking all of Tyler inside his mouth and burying his nose in pubic hair. _This is good writing material_ , he thinks to himself as he blows his boyfriend. _Very realistic. I could do wonders with this._

He starts thinking about the way to describe this moment without being blunt as he moves his tongue to the underside of Tyler’s cock, and lurches at the pull of his hair. _Feels good, doesn’t it?_ Josh wants to say as he looks up at Tyler through his eyelashes. He’s waiting. He wants to make Tyler feel so _good._

Josh is a miracle worker with his mouth. Tyler pushes forward, and Josh’s grip on his hips tightens.

“Fuck,” Tyler says again. He bucks upwards again, and Josh swallows easily, skillfully, before he pulls off and pushes himself off the floor. “Fuck Josh. It’s fucking morning, and you swallowed--”

“Makes for easy cleanup,” Josh shrugs, still grinning. He leans forward to kiss the singer, who happily complies to his wishes and kisses back, his hands wandering to Josh’s waist.

“God, I am so in love with you,” Tyler mumbles against Josh’s swollen lips.

“Time to go,” is Josh’s reply as he reaches for his toothbrush and runs it under the water. “By the way, we’re in a hotel tonight. You think it has a pool?”

“Prolly,” Tyler pulls his boxers back up and kicks off his (Josh’s) sweats. “Why?”

“Wanna try something,” Josh smirks. Tyler raises an eyebrow.

“Okay, whatever happened that made you so kinky all of a sudden, I love it.”

Josh scoffs as he starts brushing his teeth. He can hear people moving around outside the bus. “Let’s just say I read up on some things to make our relationship a bit more... exciting.”

“I’m all for exciting.” Tyler leaves the bathroom to change clothes, and Josh opens the notes on his phone.

_Story idea #1: Josh gives Tyler a blowjob on the bus bathroom._

-

Soundcheck goes well. It’s not anything they aren’t used to, so they zip through it quickly just in time for lunch. Tyler ventures out with the guys to go pick up some sandwiches while Josh hangs back in the green room, his feet propped up on the coffee table. His thumbs fly across the keys of his phone as he attempts to get everything out for his story, trying to be as flavorful as possible.

_Gracefully, Josh managed to push Tyler against the bathroom wall and lock the door. It was tight; there was barely enough room for the both of them. Tyler didn’t have the time to say anything before Josh was pulling his sweats and boxers to his ankles and kissing him leisurely._

Josh frowns. Something’s not quite there. He needs more pizazz, better word flow...

_Tyler barely had the time to think before Josh was kissing him, his hands roaming, his heart leaping when he felt hands tug on the waistband of his sweats, his boxers, down, down, down, to his ankles._

A grin. Much better.

The creak of the door sends Josh scrambling, his phone wedging in between the couch cushions as Tyler and Mark pile in with some Subway sandwiches. Tyler sets the bag down on the coffee table and pushes Josh’s feet off with a palm.

“Manners,” he says teasingly, flopping down so close next to him that their thighs touch. “What were you doing?”

“I was on Tumblr,” Josh lies as he grabs his phone and shoves it in the pocket of his sweatshirt. “What’d you get me?”

“Ham and cheese,” Tyler pushes it his way and looks at him. “You’re blushing.”

“No I’m not.”

“Totally are,” Mark agrees, pointing with his finger. He slurps down his soda smugly. “By the way, I gotta show you this fic I found. You two are going to die.”

Tyler grins and pats Josh on the shoulder. “It never ends, ain’t that right Josh?”

“Uh, yeah.” he sinks further into the couch cushions.

“You guys will love it, I know it.” They watch Mark fiddle with his phone and Josh feels a jab in his side.

“The hotel has a pool,” he raises an eyebrow, a smirk on his face as he leans closer to press his lips to the shell of Josh’s ear. “You know what that means.”

Josh’s blush deepens. _It’s for science,_ he tells himself, like he’s trying to convince himself that he doesn’t want Tyler to fuck him in a public pool.

Tyler puts his hand on Josh’s thigh, and all the blood in his body rushes to his cock.

_God dammit._

Mark stares. “It’s been six fucking years, and you still can’t keep your damn hands to yourself? You know, at least with me in the room?”

“Do you want me to put my hand on your thigh too Marky Mark?” Tyler reaches his hand out to touch Mark who promptly scoots to the far end of the loveseat, which really isn’t even that far in the first place.

“Don’t touch me Tyler,” Mark warns, crossing his arms as his face twists into a pout.

“You know I love you just as much as I love Josh,” he pleads.

“Hey!” Josh calls out as Tyler launches himself across the couch. It takes Mark one try to shove Tyler to the floor.

“Did you forget you weigh ninety pounds?”

Now Tyler pouts too. He rolls onto his back and stares at the ceiling. “Fuck you Mark.”

“Are you gonna let me read this outloud or what?”

Tyler’s shoulders slouch and he pulls himself back onto the couch. Josh reaches for his hand. If Mark notices, he says nothing this time. “Go for it.”

-

Josh finishes writing minutes prior to the show. He leaves his phone in the dressing room and follows Tyler down the hallway, where they can hear the faint chant of _T-O-P! T-O-P!_ echoing across the arena. The two share a smile, something they often do before Josh has to cross over to his side of the stage.

Tyler pushes him back against the wall and leans his forehead against Josh’s. Around them, crew members whisk around to put the finishing touches on the stage and make sure everything’s ready for their performance. They give Tyler and Josh their privacy.

“You ready?”

“Yeah,” Josh nods.

“You’ve seemed distracted today.”

“I’ve just been... yeah.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.” Josh leans forward to kiss Tyler. It’s gentle and slow, as Tyler curls his hands around the lapels of Josh’s suit jacket. “I’ll be better after the show tonight. You know, when we go swimming.”

“All of your attention for me?”

“All of it.” Josh detaches himself, fixes his clothes, and smiles one last time.

“Josh, you ready?” asks a crew member somewhere behind him. He doesn’t look at their face.

“Yeah, I’m ready.” Down go their ski masks, and they share a few more sentimental seconds before Josh is led away to the other side of the stage.

It’s always a bittersweet moment for the two of them, as ridiculous as that sounds. They’ll be together shortly, but during a show Josh doesn’t normally say a word. He’s too busy drumming, and the times he does manage to look at the huge number of people in the arena makes his anxiety flare up a bit. It’s still a little surreal for him, and Tyler, that this is a possibility. Tyler is more than fine with speaking to the crowd, and it’s nice that he includes him with his constant praise.

“Let’s give it up for my good friend Josh Dun on the drums,” he points towards Josh, who blushes as the arena fills with noise. Tyler looks at him and quirks an eyebrow.

It’s quite possibly one of the most filthy and intense gazes Tyler has ever given him, and Josh knows no one saw it because Tyler currently has his back turned towards the crowd. Performing always gets him half hard anyways, but his dick _literally twitches_ because of a damn stare.

Tyler is back to speaking now and has wandered back to his piano, making some kind of joke about how he can never make a smooth transition between songs. Josh tries to nonchalantly fix himself by squirming around in his seat as he preps himself for the next song.

Later that night, after the encore, the two head back towards the green room hand in hand. Tyler shuts the door behind them and pins Josh against it.

“Eager?” Josh bites his lip and Tyler lets out a soft moan.

“You kill me every time I look at you.” he leans forward to kiss him. It’s hard, passionate, and fabric grinds against fabric; it doesn’t take much to give Josh a full on boner. “I swear, you’re always half hard.”

“Life is so difficult for me,” Josh responds in a whiny breath as he bucks his hips again. Tyler’s lips move down to his jaw and nip at the stubbled skin there. He groans. “I’m just as eager, y’know.”

“Les’go then,” the friction dies between them as Tyler pulls away and shimmies out of his clothes. Josh watches, the hint of a frown on his face as Tyler disappears behind the bathroom door with his boxers still on. A hand appears from behind the frame, and Tyler’s boxers drop to the floor.

With a smirk plastered across his face, Tyler sticks his head out. “You coming or what?”

“I’m coming,” huffs Josh as he tugs off his shorts and leggings, almost tripping on his way to the door.

-

An hour later they’re freshly showered and in the hotel room with their overnight bags plopped on the floor. Hotel nights are Josh’s favourite. They get a room all to themselves away from everyone else.

“You ever wish we could stay behind and meet people anymore?” asks Josh as he reaches for his joggers and a old Blink-182 t-shirt filled with holes. Tyler scoffs loudly from his spot on the bed.

“Course I do. That’s one of the worst things about us being so...”

“Big?” Josh finishes for him. “Yeah. I agree. It’s hard, seeing so many people and not getting to know their stories.”

“After all this Blurryface stuff winds down, maybe we’ll be nobodies again.” Tyler grins.

“Maybe.”

“It’s almost one in the morning, there’s like, gotta be nobody in the pool at this point, right?” Tyler slides off the bed and reaches for his bag.

Josh freezes, his pajamas still bunched in his hands. Oh, right.

“Don’t tell me you’re chickening out dude. It was _your_ idea.”

“I’m not chickening out.” he sets his clothes on the bed and watches as Tyler pulls his shirt off. He’s mesmerized for a few seconds watching his boyfriend kick his pants off. “Just, like, what if someone is down there, or someone recognizes us? I’m sure there could be some people staying here that went to our show-”

“Josh, it’s _one am._ I highly doubt people are down there swimming, or are out running around at all. I think we’ll be okay.” he kicks his boxers off and trades them for swim trunks. Josh fishes his own out. He thinks about all those anon asks he sees on “joshler” tumblr blogs. Sometimes people call him a wimp and stuff.

This _was_ his idea, and he’s still half hard from the show. Besides, trying new things, branching out of your comfort zone, is looked happily upon, right?

“Alright. Lemme change.” he gets into his swim trunks and throws his Blink-182 tee over his chest. Tyler’s shirt is so long on him, it doesn’t look like he’s wearing pants. Josh snorts. “Dude.”

Tyler grins. “Come on. You got a bag packed?”

“One sec.” Josh throws in their cell phones, keycards, a few condoms, and a small bottle of lube. He feels his dick twitch with anticipation and _really_ hopes nobody is down there.

“Should we tell the guys?” asks Tyler.

“Heck no,” replies Josh. He slides his drawstring bag over his shoulders and takes Tyler’s hand. Once the door is shut, the two pad down to the elevator and wait patiently for it to arrive.

Josh taps his foot nervously as they go down three floors. “What if someone recognizes us?”

“Be calm,” Tyler glances over at him. “You’ve done it before. You’re just nervous ‘cause we’re about to go fuck in a pool.”

“I’m not nervous,” he mumbles. Tyler lets out a loud laugh.

“Remember, this was your idea,” he sings, practically ripping Josh’s arm off as he pulls him around the corner to the pool. It’s a large, spacious area with no windows except the large skylight above them. Stars twinkle and Josh feels significantly less nervous.

He sets his bag down on one of the tables and peels off his shirt, Tyler following him shortly. Josh folds his nicely whereas Tyler tosses his lazily into a chair.

“Dude,” he says.

“Dude,” Josh says, wandering to the edge of the pool. He dips his foot in. The water’s not freezing, but it’s definitely not hot either.

“There’s a lot of blood impatiently waiting to rush to my cock.” Tyler wraps a leg around Josh’s waist and pulls him into the pool, the water lapping waves around them from their landing. Josh rubs at his eyes and gasps a little as Tyler laughs bubbly and splashes him.

So far, this is not going how Josh pictured it.

He thinks about how the fanfic writers would phrase it. Probably something about how seductive Tyler was being. But nah, he’s kind of being a dick.

“C’mere,” Tyler beckons, leaning his elbows against the edge of the pool. The water is deep enough that Josh has to stand on his tiptoes to touch the bottom.

Tyler wastes absolutely no time with foreplay, and Josh really likes that about him. All that fancy bullshit always got in the way.

They kiss roughly, one of Tyler’s hands tangling in Josh’s wet locks.

“I’ve been waiting for this all night,” he mumbles against Josh’s lips.

“Me too,” Josh admits, “You’re always getting me hard every frickin’ night, and then I got sit there and drum and stuff.”

“You’re the one choosing to wear shorts,” Tyler grins. “Easier to see boners, which I’m like, eighty-eight percent sure people have seen.”

Josh groans obnoxiously as Tyler slides his hands under the water and moves Josh slightly to the right so he can stand flat footed. Immediately Tyler is pulling down on his swim trunks and lets out a noise of satisfaction when they float to the surface.

It’s definitely a unique sensation, he decides.

After Tyler’s tossed his shorts onto the concrete, his hand is on Josh’s dick, putting a twist into his wrist as he flicks upwards. Josh lets Tyler move him so his back is against the wall, and his eyelids flutter.

“You know the only time I get to hear you curse is when I have you like this,” Tyler whispers, working his fingers quicker, “Come on baby.”

“Shit,” Josh spits out, his shoulders tensing. Tyler presses forward to catch him in a kiss.

“How many fingers?”

“I don’t fucking care,” he growls, his eyes still closed. Tyler turns him around so he can rest his elbows on ground level.

“You know, I don’t think we’re going to need lube. I think the water is gonna work just fine.” Josh has a brief moment of deja vu; he thinks he read that in a fic once. His moment is short lived for Tyler is shoving two fingers up his ass all the way to the knuckle.

“Fuck.”

“I’m getting there,” Tyler laughs at his own joke and adds another finger. The two of them have sex so often that it doesn’t take much prep to get Josh ready anymore. To think of it, it might be sort of unhealthy.

“Do you think we ever left our honeymoon stage?”

“Definitely not,” he replies. “You want me to get a condom, or--”

“Put your dick in me.”

“Gotcha.” Tyler lets out a grunt as he gets his swim trunks off and tosses them onto the concrete. He blinks a few times. “Fuck dude, I don’t think I have any blood left for the rest of my body. It’s all in my dick.”

“Tyler.” Josh groans.

“I’m getting there,” says Tyler again as he latches wet hands onto Josh’s shoulders and lines himself up. Josh has no warning before Tyler is pushing in against the flow of the water. He lets out a loud moan and shoves his fist into his mouth when he happens to glance at the door. Shit, if anyone were to walk in, that would mean utter disaster for them.

Especially if that person happened to recognize them.

Tyler stops thrusting, and his hands slide back under the water to grasp Josh’s hips. “Wait! We can’t come in the pool! People swim in here!”

“It gets filtered, right?” Josh reaches back for Tyler’s hand. “Come on bro, keep fucking me.”

“What if it doesn’t though? That’s gross. Kids swim in here.” Josh pushes back against Tyler’s groin and a wave of pleasure rockets through him. “Oh fuck. Okay, whatever. That feels too good.”

There’s silence between the two of them, the only noise coming from the water splashing around the two of them as Tyler fucks Josh as rough as he can. Josh continues to let his moans echo around the enclosed area until he reaches his climax.

Tyler follows soon after, coming deep in Josh’s ass, and he pulls out with a long breath. They take a moment to collect themselves by floating on their backs.

“We tainted the pool,” Tyler says quietly.

“Whoops,” Josh replies.

“What are we gonna get up to next?”

Josh grins. “I’ll find something.”

-

Tyler is sound asleep about an hour and a half later. Too lazy to shower, the two of them still smell heavily of chlorine as they sleep close to one another. Tyler’s head is on Josh’s chest as he snores softly. Josh however, is on tumblr, scrolling through someone’s dedicated Joshler blog. He finds some message exchanges about where their first date was at. Josh scoffs. He admires the dedication these people go through when their relationship isn’t even canon.

 

_Anonymous said: Imagine Tyler singing Josh to sleep_

**_Like that doesn’t happen already_ **

 

A snort. Tyler’s probably sung him to sleep once, and it sounded horrible. (Tyler was doing that on purpose, of course. Josh loved Tyler’s voice.)

 

_Anonymous said: Do you think Mark knows everything? Like he sees them holding hands or doing something gay and he just looks at an invisible camera like it’s The Office_

**_I can almost 100% guarantee Mark knows everything and that sometimes those two lovebirds get on his last nerves_ **

 

That gets him to smile, and for a second his thumb hovers over the ask button. People knew his tumblr was stillstreet, but if he sent an anonymous message, no one would ever know it was him. Josh lets his phone rest on his thigh as he rubs at his face and reaches out to type an ask.

 

_Anonymous said: Imagine pool sex - who brings that on_

 

Really, he can’t believe he’s stooped so low to pretending to be a fan dabbling with fiction, but he’s curious and far too into it. Tomorrow he decides he’s going to post his bathroom fic. Finally, some realistic smut.

The first thing Josh does the next morning is check that blog he left an ask on. He about drops his phone when he sees they’ve responded.

 

_Anonymous said: Imagine pool sex - who brings that on_

**_Oh my God, I’m SCREAMING. Uhm, definitely Tyler? Have you seen that boy? He is one kinky motherfucker._ **

 

Josh frowns. Why not him?

He finds his thumbs flying across the keyboard again.

 

_Anonymous said: Idk I think Josh might be the person for this_

 

They’re quick to reply.

 

_Anonymous said: Idk I think Josh might be the person for this_

**_Idk, I really can’t see that. Josh is so quiet and shy I feel like that’s going to transfer into their personal lives. Like I’m sure he’s going to get really into it, Josh gets really into everything (look at him drum) but definitely Tyler nothing will change my mind_ **

 

With a huff, Josh sets his phone onto the bedside table and leans back against the pillows. Tyler stirs on top of him and blinks.

“Mornin’,” he says groggily, pressing a kiss onto Josh’s bare chest. His hand slides out from the covers and he flicks one of Josh’s nipples. “Wish they were hard.”

“Get off of me loser,” Josh replies teasingly. He nudges Tyler off of him and pulls himself out of bed. “You think we can send Mark down to get us some breakfast?”

“The hotel breakfast or like, McDonalds?”

“Either or. I’m starving. I want a coffee.” Josh stretches and lets out a loud, obnoxious yawn. He hates the fact that they can’t leave the hotel room without someone recognizing them. Sometimes he wished he could be a nobody again.

“We could disguise ourselves with baseball hats and sunglasses if you really want to go out and get a coffee yourself.”

“This is real life Tyler.” Josh raises an eyebrow as he reaches for a shirt from his bag. “People are definitely going to spot me coming a mile away. Look at my hair.”

“That’s your own fault,” Tyler retaliates as he reaches for Josh’s phone. “You care if I check the weather?”

“No!” Josh about launches himself across the room and grabs his phone out of Tyler’s hand. He still had his tumblr open, and if Tyler saw what he was looking at, he’d fall to the floor and die.

“Okay dude, sorry.” Tyler holds his hands up defensively. “Didn’t mean to freak you out.”

“No, it’s okay, I’m sorry, lemme just,” he clears his recent history and exits out of the tumblr app. “Sorry. I didn’t mean to freak out. Just, it’s embarrassing.”

“What?” asks Tyler. He crosses his arms over his chest.

“I was,” _Think Josh, think,_ “Uhm, I was watching old interviews.” he tries to make his lie convincing enough by hanging his head. “Like, from 2014. I guess I miss the blue hair. And your long hair.”

Tyler scoffs. His hair has definitely grown some from when he shaved it all off, but it’s still short and close to his scalp. Josh knows Tyler had his own personal reasons for cutting his hair, but he still misses when it was long and easy for him to grab onto.

He doesn’t tell Tyler this.

“It’s growing back slowly. Maybe by the end of the year it’ll be nice and fluffy again. And you could always dye your hair blue again if you wanted.” Tyler takes a deep breath and reaches for his own change of clothes. “We have one more show in Anaheim and then we go to Vegas. You got any kinky stuff for us to get up to in Vegas?”

“Maybe,” Josh replies, his grip tight around his phone. Tyler gestures to the bathroom with a thumb.

“I’m gonna shower. Be out in a bit.”

With a nod, Tyler disappears behind the closed bathroom door and Josh reaches for his laptop. Quickly he pulls up Archive of Our Own, enters his account login, and clicks the “post new work” option. His palms are clammy and he wipes them on his sweats.

Josh cannot believe he’s doing this.

This is it. He has stooped to this level. He’s become a fan of his own relationship.

Josh rubs at his face again and leans back against the headboard. Is there something wrong with him? Should he be regretting this? Because if he’s being honest, he doesn’t regret it one bit. These writers need some tips on writing some realistic work and what better advice to get it from than one half of Joshler? He’s only trying to be helpful.

Tyler is notorious for taking long showers, so by the time he exits the bathroom Josh has already edited and posted his story and is scrolling on his phone to pass time. His heart thumps against his ribcage anxiously as he waits for people to comment.

“What are you so smiley about?” asks Tyler as he pulls some fresh clothes out of his backpack. His towel slips lower under his hips, exposing his V-line, and Josh lets out a long sigh.

“God Ty, you’re so attractive.”

“Shut up dude.” Tyler grins. “I’m serious though.”

“Oh, nothing. Just reading some tweets.”

The eyebrow quirks up. “Funny tweets?”

“Something like that,” is his reply. Before Tyler can ask any more questions, Josh locks the bathroom door to shower.

-

It’s a rinse and repeat cycle for tonight’s show, so there isn’t much soundcheck that needs to be done. Tyler tunes his instruments, they go over some changes Tyler wants to make, and it pretty much ends there. Josh goes for a run around the venue and stops in the green room for a drink of water when his email tone goes off.

He pulls his phone out of his pocket, glances towards the door, and opens up the email. Someone left a comment. _10/10 sin, would read again,_ it says, and Josh grins.

 _Try being there,_ he wants to reply, but that would definitely raise some eyebrows, so he slides his phone back into his shorts with the promise to thank them later. Josh shoves his headphones back in his ears and continues his run.

For the rest of the day he’s distracted enough that he doesn’t feel a need to constantly check his phone, and Tyler seems to be very happy about that. He holds Josh’s hand as they walk back to the bus to get some things.

“You figure out what we’re going to do in Vegas yet?”

“Nope,” Josh wrinkles his nose at a dirty shirt stuffed behind his pillow, (how did that even get there?) and lets it fall onto the floor. He’ll take care of it later. “But I’ll think of something.”

“We need to do some laundry, don’t we?” Tyler reaches for the shirt Josh dropped and grabs a few of his own before they’re shoved to the bottom of a grocery bag. “Maybe we can find a laundromat outside of Vegas. There’s bound to be one out there, right?”

“I would assume.” Josh’s phone buzzes in his pocket again and it takes all his willpower not to rip it out of his pocket. He thinks he’ll check that one blog again. They had a tag called prompts, so maybe he could find some well written stories to base their “excitement” on.

“We have another interview before the show tonight. It’s a different station.”

A sigh. “I hate interviews.”

“I know.” Tyler stops picking up clothes long enough to press a kiss to Josh’s cheek. “We’ve gotta step up our blowjob game. Maybe tonight I’ll touch you _before_ a show.”

A shiver runs down his spine. “Oh God Ty, I’d die.”

“Sounds like a plan then, huh?” He flashes a smug grin and jumps off the bus, his bag of dirty laundry swinging behind him.

-

Josh gets ten comments total by the end of the night and a majority of them are very nice. It’s the tenth comment that bothers him.

 

_This is very well written, but I feel like this isn’t exactly... in character? Like the idea of the two of them not being able to take their hands off each other six years into a relationship seems highly unlikely. Idk. Maybe it’s just me._

 

Josh scoffs, and before he knows it he’s responding. _If two people are in love, I would hope they don’t want to take their hands off each other._

“Hey J? You ready?” He looks up at Tyler’s voice at the door and nods. He clutches his phone tightly in his hand to give to a crew member later (for some great Snapchat footage) and grabs his ski mask off the table. (Trust him, he made sure to get rid of all the evidence.)

“I’m ready,” he replies. Tyler never got around to fooling around with him beforehand. It wasn’t hard to tell that neither of them were really up to it.

“You know something?” begins Tyler as he reaches to massage Josh’s shoulders, “I just realized something. In all those fics, the paint always rubs off on you, but like, I don’t even put enough on for it _to_ come off on you. And like, it’s an alcohol based paint. We’d have to get really sweaty for it to come off in that large of an amount.”

“The writers aren’t looking to be technical dork. They just want to put out a decent story. And I think that’s a pretty decent story.”

“Sorry we never got around to anything today.”

“It’s okay. I think a break is needed every once and awhile.” Josh hands his phone to Mark, who disappears behind a curtain. They can hear chanting again.

Tyler smiles and reaches out to kiss him. This is normal, and everything Josh needs tonight. “Good luck. Drum hard.”

“I always do,” replies Josh softly as he slides his mask over his head and leaves for the other side of the stage.

-

Josh reads prompts that night. They’re back on the bus and Tyler is knocked out, as he often is. Josh swears sometimes that Tyler is an old man, always falling asleep before him.

He’s surprised to see that somehow _his_ story has been recommended for the blog owner to read. There’s a short conversation through asks about how good it was and it makes Josh’s stomach settle a bit. He never had been the best in English; that was always more of Tyler’s department, but it was nice knowing people were enjoying his work.

Josh hovers for a second as he listens to Tyler snore above him. _He’s so cute,_ Josh thinks to himself. He wonders how he got so lucky.

When he returns to his scrolling, there’s one ask that catches his eye.

 

_Anonymous said: To the one anon that asked about the pool sex, I definitely have to say that I think Josh would start it. Look at him. He’s gonna pick Tyler up and throw him into that pool and their cuteness is going to turn into sin in .3 seconds._

**_I mean... I guess? Someone should write this though I’d be all over it_ **

 

Another idea pops into Josh’s head. If he were to give the fans some more inside details, maybe they’d be more willing to write something realistic.

He has Twitter open in seconds and tweets out:

 

_@joshuadun: Went swimming with Tyler the other night and I think my shorts are still wet... I want a dryer installed on the bus_

 

Above him, Tyler’s phone vibrates. Right, he has notifications turned on for Josh. Hope he doesn’t catch on.

Immediately replies start flooding in and Josh clicks his phone off. He’ll post something tomorrow if nobody else does.

-

“Josh,” Tyler sings as the bus arrives in Vegas, “What have you got prepared for tonight?”

“Well, let’s see. We could always do something with a-”

“Nope,” interrupts Tyler quickly.

“Okay,” Josh feigns being offended and slaps a hand over his heart. “I always thought you wanted to shove a dildo up my ass.”

“Why would I do that when I can shove the real thing up your ass?” There’s that famous smirk.

“Anal fisting-”

“Nope.”

“Oh my god. You could fuck me over your piano.”

Tyler’s mouth drops. “As _if!_ I want your dick no where near my piano. In what universe would you want my dick anywhere near your drumset?”

“Uhm, like, the vast universe of fanfiction.”

“Exactly. That’s _fiction.”_ Tyler flicks his wrist up. “Next.”

“I could eat you out,” Josh offers. Tyler’s face settles.

“Yeah,” his voice is breathy, “I think I like that one.”

“My turn to make you feel good,” he raises an eyebrow. “My turn to take charge tonight.”

“Fuck yes.” Tyler leans forward to catch him in a kiss. “Mandalay Bay, having sex in the hotel tonight, man, we are living _large_ baby.”

“What happens in Vegas stays in Vegas,” Josh teases as he detaches himself from Tyler’s hands and hops off the bus.

-

Josh reads some more messages. It turns out some people did in fact write some fics about his tweet the previous night. He reads them quickly and sighs with disappointment.

One of them starts with the two swimming, and there’s _four_ paragraphs of foreplay before any sex happens. Oh, and it’s Josh fucking Tyler.

Another one begins with them having sex in the hotel room _and_ having sex in the pool. Multiple orgasams. Cool.

A third has them fucking each other while _other people_ are in the pool. Yikes.

Josh presses his lips together as he whips out his phone and begins writing again. This is good, he decides. He can read some prompts, try some things out with Tyler, tweet some details, and write his own story to put the truth out there. This is a perfect, fool proof plan.

Tyler stops Josh that night before he can fully change into his stage clothes. His arms and neck are lathered in his paint, and Josh already has his red eyeshadow plastered around his eyes.

“I think it’s time we put the fanfiction to the test,” Tyler says, backing Josh against the wall. Josh shivers, but there’s a smile on his face.

“Oh yeah?”

“Hell yeah. Oh, and just so you know, I think you’re so fucking sexy with the makeup.” he pushes forward and kisses Josh hard, who succumbs and lets Tyler mold him like playdough. His hands find Josh’s bare hips and his nails dig into skin.

Josh lets out a soft moan. Fuck, he’s already getting hard.

Tyler pulls away a few minutes later with a disappointed look on his face. “Look at that. No paint on your body. You weren’t sweaty enough.”

“Crap,” Josh shakes his head. “Well, we tried.”

“One more thing,” Tyler starts as he slides his shirt over his shoulders and starts buttoning it up, “Why am I always portrayed as an asshole in all these stories?”

“Because you kind of are one,” Josh teases. Tyler throws a pillow at him.

The show goes well that night, per usual. Josh didn’t think they were going to have any trouble with that. The venue is probably the smallest they’ve played all tour and it’s easy for the two of them to get away up to their hotel room. They aren’t even in there for a whole minute before both of them are striping.

“Do you think we have sex too much?” questions Tyler as he pulls off his pants. Josh discards his shirt to the other side of the room and pushes Tyler onto the bed, who quickly settles onto his hands and knees. He’s left in only his boxers and his erection bulges painfully.

“Hell no. We’re only in our twenties once, right?” He hooks fingers under the waistband of Tyler’s boxers and slips them off with ease. Tyler’s dick springs free and Josh lets out a low whistle. “God, you’re so hot.”

“Shut up dude,” says Tyler once more, and he tilts his head up when Josh’s hands press down on the back of his thighs. “Fuck.”

“When’s the last time I fucked you?” he asks, sneaking his hand up to squeeze Tyler’s ass. He smirks at Tyler’s small gasp.

“It’s definitely been awhile--shit dude, that feels so fucking good.” Josh presses his tongue inside of Tyler, his licks rough and hard. “Fuck, keep going.”

Josh doesn’t need to be told twice. He flattens his tongue and tightens his grip on Tyler’s hips. Tyler will no doubt have bruises swelling by morning.

“Jesus, Josh,” Tyler’s fingers curl in the hotel comforter, and for a brief second he wonders who else has had sex in this very hotel room. That thought only lasts for a few more seconds before his succumbing to the waves of pleasure rocketing throughout his body.

Josh pulls away. “Condom?”

“My bag,” Tyler whispers, “You might need to prep me though, it’s been a while.”

“Gotcha.” he tosses a string of condoms onto the bed and watches as Tyler flips over and scoots closer to the headboard, his legs opened invitingly. God, Josh is so hard. “Fuck.”

“C’mon,” Tyler is starting to get impatient. Josh settles himself down on the bed, wets one of his fingers, and shoves it up Tyler’s ass with no warning. Tyler’s entire body shakes. “Fuck me.”

“I’m getting there.” Josh grins at Tyler’s overused punchline and puts another one in. He scissors them, reaching up further, searching for Tyler prostate-- and he’s almost certain he’s found it when Tyler’s entire back arches.

“Oh FUCK.”

“Feel good baby boy?” Josh was never good with dirty talk. He feels kind of stupid. “Want any more?”

“I’m so goddamn impatient, please just, just get to the fucking already.”

“I can do that.” Josh strips out of his boxers and rolls on a condom. He’s been ready for this since this morning.

Josh lines himself up, his hands on Tyler’s hips to steady himself, and pushes in slowly. Tyler moans loudly enough that people in the hallway could probably hear if they stopped long enough.

His thrusts gradually pick up speed and the headboard rocks against the wall with each push. Tyler grunts; his fingers still twist in the bedsheets below them, and this time, they come practically in sync. Josh pulls out and rolls over, his breaths short.

“Holy shit,” he says to no one.

“I fucking love you,” Tyler says to Josh.

“Let’s sleep in the bed that’s not stained with come,” Josh says to Tyler.

-

Josh posts two more stories while they’re on tour. He makes some more tweets to give the fans some ideas, reads some more smut to give Tyler enough to keep him occupied, and sends in some more anonymous messages. People seem to be enjoying his works; he gets twice as many comments on the pool fic and the hotel fic.

He can honestly say his relationship with Tyler has reached a new high; the two are practically having sex every night and Josh is _alive._ They even try bunk sex, and the two of them decide that they’ll probably never do that again.

“Not even enough room for a handjob,” Tyler tells him as he tries to rub the crick out of his neck.

They only have three shows left when Josh comes across a concerning number of anon asks on a different joshler blog. They’re playing Little Rock tonight; Josh is currently out riding his skateboard, and paused to catch his breath. He’s far enough away from the venue where he’s certain he won’t be bombarded with fans.

The owner had reblogged his hotel fic and had left a number of tags. _This is very well written! I just don’t see this happening this way. There’s not enough foreplay for me. But look! Top!Josh! Finally people are redeeming themselves._

“Not enough foreplay my butt,” Josh mutters under his breath. He clicks the ask button and writes out a comment.

 

_Anonymous said: Hey, I read the tags you left on that fic. Honestly though, I don’t think they need foreplay. All of that gets in the way. As for Top!Josh... I mean, I feel like a lot of people write it. Why can’t they switch? Why does Top!Tyler get such a bad rep?_

 

Satisfied, Josh puts his phone away and skates back to the venue. He can hear Tyler singing on stage and briefly pokes his head out to watch his boyfriend. Tyler was always portrayed as this very deep and compassionate person, and while he was, Josh was glad he got to see some of the other sides of him. Tyler was hilarious, and sweet, lovely, and so talented. Josh was in heaven watching him perform. He’s playing an acoustic version of Message Man, and it takes everything Josh has to rip his gaze away. Sometimes Tyler needs his privacy, and now was one of those times.

When he gets back to their dressing room, Josh refreshes the blog he sent the ask to, and his eyebrows furrow as he reads their reply.

 

_Anonymous said: Hey, I read the tags you left on that fic. Honestly though, I don’t think they need foreplay. All of that gets in the way. As for Top!Josh... I mean, I feel like a lot of people write it. Why can’t they switch? Why does Top!Tyler get such a bad rep?_

**_Yikes, someone’s defensive. Tyler and Josh are some of the most emotional men I have ever seen, of course they spend time making out and being all lovey-dovey to each other before they dive in. And yeah there’s a lot of Top!Josh, because he tops? And I never said they couldn’t switch. I don’t think I said anything even about that, so chill._ **

 

Josh is pissed now. He doesn’t appreciate this person’s attitude. He also can’t believe that he’s about to argue with someone about something like this.

 

_Anonymous said: I think I know a bit more than you, so you don’t need to be rude about it. I know for a fact that they don’t waste time with foreplay. And for God’s sake, Josh does NOT TOP._

**_How on earth could you know any of those things? You’re the one being an asshole. What, are you going to claim you’re some hipster top fan who’s been there since the beginning? Good for you._ **

 

_stillstreet said: For one, I wrote the story, and two, yeah, I have been there since the beginning, which does bring some insight into things. I can tell you right now that Josh and Tyler’s relationship has been going on strongly and it’s given me some time to analyze their behavior. Don’t start arguments if you’re going to be a jerk about it._

 

Josh hits send, and his stomach sinks when he realizes he never clicked Anonymous.

He sent a message to a _fan_ directly claiming that he not only wrote the story, but was in fact in a relationship with Tyler. Oh no. Oh fucking no.

He’s so screwed.

Josh immediately starts hyperventilating as he paces the green room rapidly. His hands drag down his face, run through his hair, as he wonders what he’s going to do. They’re done. He and Tyler are done and it’s all his fucking fault, because he became so _obsessed_ with being right, with things being realistic, that he wasn’t _good enough_ for Tyler.

This meant hell for the band, for the crew, for the _fans-_

“Josh? Are you in here?” Tyler pokes his head around the corner, a black beanie pulled down over his ears, and his face scrunches in worry when he notices Josh’s frantic state. “Dude, what’s wrong?”

“I fucked up,” Josh says bluntly, and Tyler knows it’s bad.

“Okay, sit on the couch with me.” He pulls Josh to the loveseat and takes his hand. “What happened?”

Josh tells him everything. He talks about his fanfic addiction, his obsessiveness with wanting to be right, for the writing to be realistic, for his relationship to be better. He tells him how he started writing his own, just to give insight into their relationship without giving it away, about his arguments with fans on Tumblr blogs and how he didn’t make one stupid message anonymous. Tyler doesn’t speak until the end when Josh starts dry heaving and tears spill over his eyelids.

“I know you wanted our relationship to be private,” he hiccups, “I got so carried away and I’m so sorry Tyler, I messed up so badly.”

“Josh, I’m not mad at you.” Tyler squeezes his hand. “Is it annoying? Yeah, definitely. But this is something that can be fixed. And never, under _any_ circumstances, will you be not _good enough_ for me. I can’t believe you would even think that.”

Josh sniffs. “What do we do?”

“Give me your phone,” demands Tyler, and Josh complies. He watches Tyler click on the girl’s blog and pull up her twitter labeled neatly in her bio.

“Are you going to DM her?”

“Yes I am,” Tyler replies. “She’s gonna know it was you, so it’s better for us to be blunt.”

He types, _Hey, it’s Josh here, and Tyler. We made a terrible mistake._

Josh stops him. “I’m the one that screwed up.”

“It’s our relationship,” Tyler shrugs, “we’re in this together.”

He continues. _The world of fanfiction is so vast and full of creative talent, and we became a little too interested in it all, enough that we somehow became obsessed. We knew how our relationship was, and the fact that nobody could get it right was irritating. So we decided to take matters into our own hands._

_We hope you can understand and help protect our secret. The only reason we haven’t come forward with our relationship is because we don’t want to let people down. The idea that an upset mother could rip away our CDs from the hands of those who need it most is absolutely heartbreaking to us._

_We never meant to act like jerks; somehow it just happened. If there is anything we can do, let us know. There aren’t many shows left, but we’d be happy to get you tickets or a backstage pass or something._

_Thanks again, J &T _

 

They reread the messages Tyler sent a few times, waiting for the girl to respond. Fortunately she must have had her phone on her, because she is extremely quick to reply.

 

_Wow. I have no clue what to say to this_

_It’s definitely hard knowing I was arguing with Josh this whole time, but of course I’m not going to tell anyone. I’m not an asshat._

_Thank you for apologizing. Guess I was kind of an asshat too. I really don’t need anything from you guys; the music is enough. And I know that sounds sappy but whatevs._

_Best of luck to you two. Read fanfic if you want. Some of those people are wickedly talented._

 

“There,” Tyler leans back, “problem solved.”

“So that’s it? We’re going to rely on a fifteen year old girl who _runs a blog_ about the possibility of us being together to not tell anyone that we _are_ together?”

“What else are we going to do?” Tyler shakes his head. “Look Josh, I understand that you get upset that we can’t tell most people about our relationship. I get it because I feel the same way sometimes too. But I love you so much man, and I love that I get you all to myself. Sometimes it’s nice keeping it a secret. So for now, we keep acting gay.”

Josh scoffs a little and wipes away at drying tears. “You always know what to do Ty.”

“I still can’t believe you were reading about us having sex. I was wondering where you were getting all these ideas from.”

Josh blushes. “I don’t know how it happened really. I guess I fell down the rabbit hole.”

“I think from now on, we’ll stay away from fanfiction.”

“And make up our own ideas for ways to keep our relationship spicy,” Josh adds. Tyler grins ear to ear.

“Exactly.”


End file.
